Returned
by Zmod 123
Summary: What if someone you lost long ago returned? How would you deal with them? ...Would you accept them back? Many years after the 4th Shinobi War, a mysterious Phenomenon is taking place and about to turn our characters' (both dead and alive) worlds upside down.
**H** **ello there guys , I'm a beginner and I'm gonna publish a story based on one of my childhood favorites ...Naruto ...well here you go. And i want to thank a fellow fanfiction writer "Secret Identities" for lending a hand to improve this chapter...a very Big THANK YOU... and plus the ideas that this fellow writer gave was helpful and great!**

 **I don't own naruto , mr kishimoto is the real owner**

Prologue

Have you ever wondered if someday your deceased loves ones could come back? The reason I'm talking about this is that there's very rare Phenomenon that has been either been lost in the history books and records or simply forgotten. It is a phenomenon where a deceased person returns to life years after his or her death, without aging a single day. They return in their age and clothes they were wearing when they died.

As I mentioned earlier, there are cases. Not many, not some, but extraordinary ones that are considered to be involved with this Phenomenon.

It usually involves of one or two persons returning, waking up in some field or far away place only to be confused of what has changed since they died, because - did I mention this? - they only remember until the time of their deaths, nothing else.

There are not many of this cases happening today, but for one place, it's just beginning.

The Elemental Nations is a very large area, consisting of many countries and cultures. They have one in common: chakra. Since the Sage of the Six Paths introduced chakra, majority of the people began using it and the rest is history.

And in a certain Fire Country in the Elemental Nations, is found Konohagakure no Sato, or the Village of Hidden in the Leaves. This village has gone through a devastating and amazing history, and is now a flourishing and peaceful one indeed. But now, that peace might just be disrupted, for our characters' lives are about to change.

 _Flashback_

 _Uzumaki Residence_

 _October 8 - 8:00am_

 _"Boruto, eat your vegetables! Or else we're not going to the Uzumaki-Uchiha family vacation with Uncle Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the untouched vegetables on his son's plate, while taking a sip on his coffee and playing a game about some Clans Clashing in his tablet._

 _But the young knucklehead had already escaped, "Your cookings sucks, old man!" he yelled._

 _"Why you little..." Naruto muttered (Homer Simpson style) as he was going to strangle him really bad but was interrupted by his just awakened daughter._

 _"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Himawari asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes._

 _"Well, Mommy is preparing the things for the trip, so Daddy cooked breakfast for today," Naruto answered with a smile._

 _Himawari climbed up the chair and seated herself, taking a bite of Naruto's so-called homemade cooking, she made a weird startled face. The 'food' had a taste that she never even knew existed. But knowing how rarely her father cooked, she pretended like she was enjoying it. Naruto, knowing what she was doing, really wanted to hug and squeezed his little fairy, promising himself to learn how to cook._

 _"Sorry I'm late," Hinata said, finished with packing up._

 _"Good morning, Mommy!" Himawari greeted._

 _"Morning, Himawari," Hinata bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead._

 _"Morning," Naruto pulled her and trapped his wife between his arms, kissed her hair._

 _"Morning to you too, Naruto-kun," Hinata returned, then looked to the untouched vegetables on Boruto's plate. "Did Boruto leave the vegetables again?"_

 _"Yeah, he escaped to his room, I was about to chase after him," Naruto sighed, letting go of his wife._

 _"Mommy, Mommy!" Himawari called._

 _Hinata seated herself next to her daughter, "Hm?"_

 _"You're bitten by the mosquitoes," Himawari pointed out the kiss marks Naruto left on her neck._

 _Hinata's face turned red, then she turned to Naruto who was making a I'm-sorry-but-last-night-was-awesome face. Then like his son, he escaped from the kitchen with an excuse to find Boruto. But he really did plan to force that cheeky son of his to finish his vegetables._

 _"You don't like them too!" Boruto protested while he was carried in his father's arms back to the kitchen. "Plus, your cooking really sucks, dattebasa!"_

 _"I can't help it, and the vegetables have nothing to do with my cooking! They were mixed in that salad bowl."_

 _"You can't force me to eat them when you don't even want to either!"_

 _"I finished my vegetables, dattebayo!"_

 _"Yeah, with Mom watching you and that weird face you make while you eat!"_

 _Hinata and Himawari giggled, hearing the usual battle between the Hokage and his son. Himawari was about to have the last bite of her breakfast, when Boruto suddenly pointed at her, "There that face! You make that face when you eat the vegetables!"_

 _Naruto turned to Himawari's weird face, which showed the unpleasant taste in her mouth despite her best to hide it. So... that face was hereditary?_

 _"Boruto, come on eat your vegetables or else we'll be late for the trip," Hinata came to her son, patting his head, "Want me to feed you?"_

 _"Nooo, I can eat it myself -ttebasa!" Boruto jumped out of his father's arms and seated himself, finishing the vegetables._

 _"Just a sentence... is all it takes for you?" Naruto sulked, staring at how different his son's attitude was to his mother._

 _"You'll get a hang of it soon enough," Hinata smiled, patting her husband's chest. They had this argument with Boruto almost every morning now, except for the part where Naruto cooks._

 _Naruto grinned at his wife. Every time Boruto heard the words family trip, he would get hyper. Naruto felt extremely glad that Sasuke was also back home to settle down with Sakura and Sarada for good. After all those long journeys outside the village, it was long overdue for Sasuke to fulfill his duties as a husband and a father, and now he was finally doing it. Of course, he still went on missions, but never for too long._

 _Naruto was woken suddenly from his thoughts by his son prodding him with his spoon._

 _"Done old man!" Boruto yelled triumphantly._

 _"Daddy I'm done," Himawari said with big smile as she finish her food as well._ _I bet Hinata was watching them eat their vegetables the entire time,_ _thought Naruto._

 _"Right then. Himawari, go with your dad to wash up and Boruto, help me with the rest of the dishes " Hinata said._

 _"Yosh!" Boruto exclaimed as he picked up the plates and spoons._

 _Naruto watched them, smiling sadly. Before the Otsutsuki incident, he had spent very little time with his wife and kids, and he occasionally felt a little lonely. However, he promised to himself that he would be a better father and husband and make it up to them. He had grown up without parents and lived alone, after all._

 _As mother and son cleaned the kitchen, Boruto broke the silence._

 _"Hey Mom," Boruto called._

 _"Yes, dear?" Hinata turned to face her son._

 _"Well just to tell ya, I'm really excited for this family trip, because I can't wait spend time with Dad more. Even though all those times I resented him and those pranks," Boruto said as he finished clearing the table._

 _Hinata smiled. Finally, father and son have reconciled. This family trip meant everything to them, as it would be the first time they would have one since Naruto became Hokage._

 _"After what happened with those weird brothers, I... I realized some of how Dad grew up and the hardships he faced, so now I think I understand." Boruto finished his sentence and got the trash bag to throw in the garbage chute outside their house. Their house was just like any normal one that a regular family would have, plain with two floors._

 _Meanwhile, upstairs._

 _"Hima-chan, you're going to get cold if you just stand there," Naruto said as he came back to dress Himawari._

 _"Sorry Daddy, I just felt weird just now," Himawari said as she stepped forward to get some clothes._

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"_

 _"I saw many people that were dear to you," Himawari added while her father buttoned her blouse._

 _"Huh?" Naruto was confused by what Himawari, said but shrugged it off thinking this is one of those sixth sense stuff with his daughter, or maybe overtime in the office was be getting to him. At that moment, an odd chill went down his spine. He shuddered._

 _As Naruto finished dressing Himawari, he thought about the trip. He could finally get a major day off with his family... and from work. That paperwork was killing him! Hopefully there wouldn't be any interruptions to their vacation. He was really looking forward taking his family to the beach and many places to enjoy._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata. "Naruto, we are ready to go!" she called from downstairs_

 _"We'll be right there, Hon!" Naruto said, and he grabs the car keys. Together father and daughter raced downstairs to see the rest of the family waiting outside._

 _"Ready guys?" Naruto said. All of them nodded in excitement as the family went to the car, which was just like any other normal family car._

 _As he was about to start the engine then suddenly the famous iPhone ringtone could be heard. "What now," Naruto sighed. As he picked up his phone, he wondered if another humongous stack of paperwork was waiting to ruin the day._

 _"Hello," Naruto said as he prepared to listen of what kind of work he was dragged into this time._

 _"Hey Naruto we need you, there's been an emergency video call meeting with all the Kages, be there in 15 minutes," Shikamaru his friend and adviser said at the other end of the line. "Right," Naruto said glumly, and hung up._

 _"What is it, Honey?" Hinata asked._

 _Naruto looked at his family with a small smile as Hinata and the kids prepared. They knew where this was going._

 _"Look, I'll try my best to finish this soon as a possible," Naruto started the car and drove towards the Hokage building._

 _Flashback ends._

The higher shinobi offices were situated on the top floor of the Hokage Tower, though it wasn't exactly the most impressive space in the Elemental Nations. Not really what you'd expect for the elite, highly trained shinobi that lead the village. It was basically like any other office – cubicles for each individual shinobi or office worker that were lined with a variety of pictures and papers: usually newspaper clippings and maps. At one end a large space in the wall was covered with photos of from-the-dead returnees, trying to match them with their identities and places of origin. Next to that was a light brown door leading to another room – the Hokage Office.

The Nanadaime Hokage was inside at this moment – the reason that the main office area was buzzing with activity – but behind the door was quiet. He was sat at his desk attempting, and failing drastically, to read a report that had just been sent in to his laptop. He hadn't moved his eyes in the last fifteen minutes – not surprising since he had been so viciously called to work when he was supposed to finally have a couple days off with his family and friends. The trip would have to be postponed, unfortunately, and he was sure his wife would be furious.

Naruto was on Hokage mode concentrated on reading some reports of strange happenings that have been going on recently. The door creaked open and he didn't bother looking up – it had been opening every five minutes recently just for people to drop forms in and occasionally to have a chat. He was just praying that no one brought paperwork with them as he can't wait to go home early and reschedule the trip with his family.

Naruto Uzumaki yawned and stretched. This was getting out of hand.

The 34 year old Nanadaime Hokage (turning 35 soon on October 10), who was once a loser but never gave up on his dreams, had been immersed in paperwork for the last several days. He had already advised a curfew for children and civilians so they would get home earlier and reduce the risk after dark.

Work at the moment was different and unexplainable. It was going against all the laws of everything or at least those that everyone accepted – people, under no circumstances could truly come back from the dead. There was the Edo-tensei, but those resurrected people weren't _alive_. Except, these supposedly dead people were. They had the other divisions and departments as well as their own trying to find out why it was and who was going to come back when. Till they did all the office had to do was check on some people's identities and explain to them everything that had happened since they died.

There was no pattern at all.

Of course there were small similarities that had been picked up. The returnees consisted of people who had died from the Third to the Fourth Shinobi War, and so far it seemed that generally good people who were coming back, which everyone was extremely grateful for. It had all began a week ago and was slowly occuring more and more often. So far, no one from Konoha had returned, but it had happened with people, ninja and civilian alike, from Iwa, Kiri and some minor villages.

They were fairly sure that no dangerously evil people were going to return. Anyways, if there were, the Allied Shinobi Forces could most likely take them. However, there was a... fear... among many of those who had lost someone before. And that, with the wars and how the ninja world used to be, included a lot of people. How could they dare to hope, when their hopes might all come crashing down? Could they anticipate the return of their loved ones, whom they had just stopped grieving for, only to find that they weren't returning? The hurt was too much, and Naruto who had suffered as much loss as anyone else, could not dare to hope for his precious people's return.

Almost sixteen years had passed since the Fourth Shinobi War, he was 17 at the time, so many things have happened.

He was a man known by everyone in the Ninja world – loved by them – and he'd lived such a life that no one was surprised when he became the Hokage at the age of 28. He was born and made a jinchuuriki, resented by many during his early years. He had fought everything you could throw at him from his supposed C turned A rank mission to Orochimaru's invasion, from struggling to bring Sasuke back to defeating Pain, to leading in the Fourth Shinobi War and finally defeating the Black Zetsu and the rabbit goddess Kaguya, and two years later rescuing Hinata from Tonei Otsutsuki, then recently being captured and defeating two more from the Otsutsuki clan.

Through all these events and trials, Naruto still remained strong and prepared. Believe it!

Naruto had been called in at nine in the morning and finished the video call with the Gokage at nearly ten (the emergency was about the increasing number of previously dead people appearing), and afterwards had seen a multitude of people in his office. He looked at the clock. It was half past ten. This was going to be a very long day.

He sighed as he took sip of his coffee. He had been drinking more coffee recently.

Elsewhere, many miles away, deep in the forest and somewhere on the country side near a small village that was built a few years ago, there was a small but wide, grassy clearing. It had been said that thirty-five years ago, two respected and powerful shinobi died protecting their baby boy from the Kyuubi. It was the sacrifice of the two parents for their beloved son that saved Konoha on that dreadful night. They were hailed as heroes of their time, but as years went by they slowly faded into a memory. All but forgotten, however, on the exact same spot where they died, you could see two unconscious figures lying on the ground... but when so many were returning, how could they be deprived of this chance?

 **Well there you have it prologue . Since Konoha got skyscrapers now , i thought i might add some cars for abit. Seriously Technology in Naruverse had gone more futuristic.**

 **I really need ideas , would be appreciated** **if you make some short stories or scenes of whats gonna happen next in chapter.**

 **You can PM me or Just type your idea and suggestions In the comment section of what's gonna happen in the next chapter .**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

 **Heres what the fellow writer Secret Identities has to say...enjoy :)**

 **Editor's notes: I'M DONE DATTEBANEEEE! Editing. Was. Painful. Thank me for the drastically improved grammar. XD -**


End file.
